Season 8 (Grey's Anatomy)
The eighth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2011 and ended May 17, 2012. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, starting with a two-hour premiere. Summary No matter how hot it gets - in the operating room or in the bedroom - the doctors of Seattle Grace know they can always lean on one another. As fifth year residents, it's do or die for the doctors, and things get bumpy when the chief makes a decision that rocks the entire staff. Outside the hospital, Meredith and Derek struggle to keep their relationship afloat while they try to adopt an orphaned baby girl, and Cristina wrestles with a difficult choice that threatens to ruin her marriage. Plots *The fallout from Meredith's tampering of the Alzheimers trial. *April Kepner's struggles with being Chief Resident while the others deal with their fifth and final year as residents. *The Chief steps down so Meredith won't lose her job after tampering with the clinical trial, giving his position to Owen. *Meredith has to switch to general surgery because Derek can't stand to work with her anymore. *Henry's death and Teddy hating Owen for covering it up while she was operating. *Cristina and Owen fight following the abortion and try marriage counseling. Owen eventually cheats on her to take revenge on her. *Lexie and Jackson break up when she's unable to let go of her feelings for Mark. *The fifth year residents take their oral boards. *April loses her virginity to Jackson the night before the boards. *As Adele's condition worsens, Richard realizes he can't keep her home and sends her to Roseridge. Romance ensues between Richard and Catherine Avery. *The residents who pass their boards all decide to leave Seattle. *Ben proposes to Bailey. He later gets accepted into the residency program at UCLA, meaning they have to try long distance. *A plane with Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, Arizona, and Cristina crashes in the woods. *Teddy leaves for her dream job. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (24/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (24/24) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey (23/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (24/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (24/24) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (23/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (24/24) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) Special Guest Stars *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (1/24) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (1/24) Recurring Guest Stars *Mackenzie Astin as Danny Wilson (2/24) *Amy Price-Francis as Susannah Wilson (2/24) *Scott Foley as Henry Burton (6/24) *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings (2/24) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (8/24) *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli Lloyd (2/24) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (4/24) *Holley Fain as Dr. Julia Canner (4/24) *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley (1/24) *Dylan Bruno as Griffin Lewis (2/24) *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber (4/24) *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy (1/24) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (1/24) *Amanda Fuller as Dr. Morgan Peterson (5/24) *Summer Glau as Emily Kovach (2/24) *Wren T. Brown as Michael (1/24) *William Daniels as Dr. Craig Thomas (1/24) *Jordan Belfi as Nick (2/24) Prominent Guest Stars *Ernie Hudson as Dr. Brad McDougall *Alfre Woodard as Justine Campbell *Peri Gilpin as Marcy *Nia Vardalos as Karen *Ann Ryerson as Margaret Goodwin *Lorraine Toussaint as Helen Fincher *Stella Maeve as Lily Anderson *Holland Roden as Gretchen Shaw *James Avery as Sam *Rene Auberjonois as Neil Sheridan *Marilu Henner as Alice Moser *Lee Majors as Chuck Cain Recurring Co-Stars *Janora McDuffie as Janet Meyers (4/24) *Bruce Beatty as Jerry Hoffman (2/24) *Jon Schmidt as Intern Logan (3/24) *Jae Jung as Daycare Worker Tara (2/24) *Denice Sealy as Liz McKee (2/24) *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria (5/24) *John Cappon as Paramedic John (1/24) *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth (4/24) *Arlene Santana as Nurse (3/24) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory (3/24) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole (7/24) *Brie Eley as Hospital Administrator/Administrative Assistant (2/24) *Carissa Kosta as Nurse (2/24) *Linda Eve Miller as Nurse Melanie (1/24) *Rachel Andersen as Nurse Carol (4/24) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (2/24) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (4/24) *Martin Yu as CT Tech (1/24) *Amber Bela Muse as Laura Lewis (2/24) *Justin Benson as Drew Lewis (2/24) *Dan Conroy as Robert Anderson (2/24) *Evelyn Reese as Grandma Anderson (2/24) *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike (1/24) *Leith Burke as Dr. McQueen (1/24) *Ray Singh as Nurse Howard (1/24) *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow (1/24) *Dale Waddington as OB Resident (1/24) *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic (2/24) *Michael Lesly as Paramedic (1/24) *Jela K. and Jael Moore as Zola Grey Shepherd (13/24) *Thai Douglas as Examiner (2/24) *David Pevsner as Examiner (2/24) *Susan Ortiz as Examiner (2/24) *Jim Lau as Examiner (2/24) *Cathy Diane Tomlin as Examiner (2/24) Notes and Trivia *Meredith Grey narrates all voice overs this season, except for What is It About Men's voice over. This voice over is narrated by Derek Shepherd, Richard Webber, Alex Karev, Mark Sloan, and Jackson Avery. Meredith also shares the Flight voice over with Richard Webber. *As of this season, Tony Phelan and Joan Rater take over from Shonda Rhimes as showrunners. *This season is the only one so far in which the main cast does not change compared to the previous season. *Jessica Capshaw became pregnant during the course of this season, most noticeable in the latest episode of the season. She gave birth to a daughter during the summer hiatus on June 20, 2012. *Lexie only makes scarce appearances in the first few episodes because Chyler Leigh asked for (and was allowed) an extended summer hiatus in order to spend more time with her family. *All the main characters appear in all episodes of the season except for Lexie Grey and Teddy Altman, who are absent in one episode each. *This is the final season where Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Jackson Avery, Alex Karev, and April Kepner are residents. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Eighth Season – Extraordinary Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 4, 2012. On December 3, 2012 and October 17, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 8 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *A Journey Home With Kevin McKidd (13:48 min) *Extended Episode – "If/Then" (47:58 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"I knew you had it in you" – Put Me In, Coach (00:38 min) **"I'll finish" – Suddenly (00:46 min) **"No idea about what?" – Suddenly (01:09 min) **"Use your words Karev" – Suddenly (00:47 min) **"A little wax play?" – All You Need is Love (01:03 min) **"Dr. Bailey, it worked!" – Have You Seen Me Lately? (00:50 min) **"Honestly, I don't know" – The Lion Sleeps Tonight (00:37 min) **"Bring it on" – Support System (01:02 min) **"We need a surgical plan" – Moment of Truth (00:32 min) **"He's going to need you" – Moment of Truth (01:16 min) **"There every step of the way" – Let the Bad Times Roll (01:31 min) **"Incidentals and overhead?" – Migration (00:37 min) *In Stitches: Season Eight Outtakes (02:21 min) Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GAS8PromoPicture.jpg Posters GreysS8Poster.jpg de:Staffel 8 fr:Saison 8 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy